


Domestic chores

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Missing scenes from Ianto's Diary [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Boys Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Stopwatch, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Jack makes a mess and Ianto needs to clean up.





	Domestic chores

"Ianto!"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm going to take a shower."

"And you're telling me because...?"

"I'm planning to make quite a mess, thought you might want to know it'll need cleaning."

He winked and turned heels. Ianto breathed Welsh abuse at his back.

"I heard that!"

  
Ianto checked his stopwatch. Almost twenty minutes since Jack had gone to the shower room. He decided he had waited quite long enough and made his way down the hall. As he reached the bathroom, he noticed Jack's shoes by the door. He had remembered to let them outside for once. Good. And he was still inside. Good ! Ianto put his own shoes next to the captain's and pulled the door open without bothering to knock. As he expected, it was unlocked.

Jack was standing in front of a washstand, studying him in the mirror. Much to Ianto's surprise, he did wear a tiny towel. There was a large puddle of water spreading around him and he was glistening with water.

"Are you done sir?"

"Not quite yet." Jack studied his reaction carefully.

"I thought maybe..."

"Yes?"

"Since I will have to scrub this place thoroughly I might as well use it myself first."

"Oh, good idea! Need some help undressing?"

"No! I think I can manage..."

He shrugged his jacket away and pegged it carefully, then reached up to undo his tie, acutely conscious that Jack was watching intently in the mirror. As he began unbuttoning his shirt, Jack turned to watch the show. Ianto blushed but kept at it. He deftly undid his cuff buttons and let his shirt fall on the light blue tiles. He felt himself reddening and took a steadying breath. Jack sported a grin that said plainly he was greatly enjoying the view. Ianto suddenly noticed the tiny towel was no longer hanging flat, another proof of Jack's rising interest.

Mouthing a curse, he steeled himself and locked his gaze shoulder level on the soft depression where Jack's collarbone connected to his neck. Jack, who had noticed Ianto's eyes straying, gave a throaty chuckle. Ianto took his time unfastening his belt. He let it fall too. Then he worked his trousers open and stepped out of it smartly. He turned and pegged it too. He hesitated slightly then decided he should take better care of his shirt. He didn't want to get any creases on it. So he bent down and gathered the items he had discarded on the floor. He still had his back turned to Jack. He heard him take a sharp breath then a rustle and suddenly felt a firm hand palming his upturned butt. Stifling a yelp he stood, took the time to put his shirt neatly away then turned.

Jack collided with him, pinning him to the cold tiled wall. One hand on his butt was pulling his hips forward and Ianto was happy to oblige, feeling Jack's hardness against his, the soft fabric of his pants the only barrier left between them. Jack grabbed his hands, lift them above his head, swiftly retrieved the tie, made a loose knot and tied him to one of the pegs. Ianto was too busy moaning under the soft caress of his wet lips to protest. Jack began exploring the offered body. He trailed his fingers from Ianto's secured hands, down his arms, armpits, along his chest, making a small detour to pinch his raised nipples then continued along his sides. His tongue followed a similar path down the middle of his chest, languorously treading a wet path that made Ianto shiver. He reached his waist band, slid his fingers under it and kept heading down, taking the pants all the way down to his ankles. He raised a foot in answer to a soft nudge then the other and the pants were gone.

Sometime in the process Ianto had closed his eyes and arched his neck but now he opened them and looked down at Jack who was kneeling in front of him. Jack had been watching him intently, waiting to meet his eyes. He lifted his head slowly until his mouth was level with Ianto's proud cock. He opened his mouth and began licking it, never breaking eye contact. Ianto was mesmerized. He let out another moan and tried to thrust his hips in the tantalizing mouth but Jack would have none of it. He pushed the man’s hips back into the wall, putting his weight behind his hands then carried on with his thorough exploration.

Ianto had never imagined that being completely powerless could be such a turn on. Never knew either he could feel such devastating pleasure with a man. When Jack finally closed his hot mouth around him he felt his knees give way and was happy for the support the wall and peg provided. Jack was expertly driving him to a climax the like of which he’d never known before and then beyond.

Just as he felt he was about to come, Jack withdrew his mouth, replacing it by a hand that was no less practiced. Ianto groaned at the change but didn’t regret it long as Jack began sucking gently his balls, letting his fingers graze his perineum. When he felt Ianto relax, he pushed his tongue further and alternated sucking his balls, his cock head and his perineum. He could tell that Ianto trusted him so he pushed a finger between his cheeks and began fondling the tight entrance.

Ianto gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure that coursed his body. He opened his thighs larger so Jack pushed his finger deeper into him. Jack knew it wouldn’t last much longer so he took Ianto into his mouth again, as deep as he would get and working his tongue all along, he swallowed. At the same time he hit the magic spot inside Ianto and he finally came, moaning loudly, panting.

Jack eased his strokes, then retraced the path up Ianto’s chest with fingers and tongue, giving him a mouthful kiss when he reached his lips. He reached up and untied the young man then silently indicated the shower. Ianto wobbled to the hot jet of water.

When he was done, Jack was gone and Ianto noticed the bathroom was much cleaner than expected. Blessing his lover’s thoughtfulness, he quickly got dressed and left.

**Author's Note:**

> All this takes place during the first season. Hopefully, I'll get around to writing more and get to the naked hide and seek game...


End file.
